fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone
This is a fanfiction by InkyAtrocity4011. It is a work in progress. Feel free to correct any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I may have made. Seven too many Seven heroes of the Lost Cities. Seven heroes, seven too many. They're all gone now, aren't they? One One is broken One is lost One will never leave the frost One will suffer One will die One will burn While one survives Broken You're broken on the inside, I can see that. It's not something you can hide easily. This crack right here, that's a broken heart. Broken hearts never heal. Your hands, they are broken into pieces. Your hands have done horrible things. They have been stained with the blood of your brother. That kind of blood, it can never be washed away. But your mind. It is shattered completely. Shattered, shattered beyond recognition. It is your mind we cannot save. Fitz Vacker was the first to fall. Dear Fitz, I hope you understand now. It's no use keeping your pain and grief to yourself. Oh, how I wish you had told us earlier. We could have helped you. But you let yourself break. You let yourself fall. Fitz, dear, your father and I have always been here for you. We are here for you now. Please wake up. Lost You're not smiling. You never smile anymore. You used to be so happy. You used to laugh and smile and celebrate. You don't do that anymore. There is chaos inside your mind. Every day, you wake to destruction, and every night, you go to sleep with the sound of screams echoing in your ear. Those memories... they haunt you, still. It is those memories that caused you to become like this. Those memories erased the smile from your face and the spark from your eyes. Linh Song was the second to fall. Linh, how I wish I could see you be happy again. You're not yourself anymore. Where is the bright, cheerful girl I love? Where is she? I'm still hoping that the real Linh, the one that I love, is there, buried under all that grief. Or is that Linh gone forever? Frost If the situation was less serious, everyone would say that you look awful. It's true. Your skin is blue and covered in a layer of frost. Your face is frozen- maybe not so much by ice as by fear. '' ''Fear is a weapon that your mother wields quite well. Keefe Sencen was the third to fall. I'm keeping all this short and simple. You're not going to read this, anyways. You're dead. So here is what I have to say- I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry for not being the father you always wanted me to be. I'm sorry for not being able to stop your mother when she left you to die in the cold. I'm sorry for everything, Keefe. Suffer Life was always hard for you, wasn't it? Life for you was a constant uphill battle, with everyone else trying to drag you down. Everyone, even the Matchmakers. Everyone, even your closest friends. Everyone, even your own family. Your friends, they ignored you. They laughed at you. They abandoned you when you needed them the most. But you didn't abandon them. You stayed by their side, you helped them. You were forgotten, though. Your friends, whom you cared for, they forgot you. The world that you saved forgot you. Everyone forgot you... Dex Dizznee was the fourth to fall. ...everyone but me. I watched you shut yourself away in your room every day. I watched as you became bitter. I watched as you left the Lost Cities for good. I don't know where you are right now, but I want to let you know that you're important to me. Although I might have been troublesome and downright annoying at times, I care about you. Please, Dex, come back. Die You were never given a proper welcome. You weren’t given a proper goodbye, either. You were dead before we knew it. In the end, your powers backfired on you, did they not? Darkness is powerful. Without it, light cannot shine, and there would be no balance in our souls. In a way, darkness is powerful by not being there at all. It was the same way with you. You helped so many people with your power, you accomplished so much, yet you were modest and quiet. People never notice the darkness until it’s gone- and one may notice that light cannot shine as bright without it, if it can shine at all. Tam Song was the fifth the fall. I apologize for not getting to know you better. I knew you, but I remained a near stranger to you. I was simply your teacher. But rest assured, Tam, wherever you might be now, that you were my brightest student. You helped so many people shine, and everything isn’t the same now that you’re gone.Category:Fanfiction